


#19 There is Always a Price

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [18]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Instability, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Moana ignored her rumbling stomach
Series: 1000 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 7





	#19 There is Always a Price

Moana was lost at sea.

Where could Maui be?

Really it shouldn't be this hard to find him.

Maybe she should stop.

Go home.

But....her people would starve if she didn't do something.

So, she set her shoulders once more and looked at the vast expanse of nothing.

Which direction should she go?

The ocean wasn't helping and she only brought so much food.

So.....

Which way?

Which way....

West.

Maybe....

Just....just go west.

She needed to find Maui, and fast.

She ignored her rumbling stomach.

How long had it been?

....too long.

No, focus!

Where was Maui?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I imply that the Ocean was a figment of Moana's imagination, along with Maui. I also imply that the food shortage is just that: a temporary food shortage.
> 
> I didn't mean for it to happen, but I'm not mad.


End file.
